14 février
by tamyl sikao
Summary: La Saint Valentin à Konoha, comment nos personnages préférés vont il s'en sortir? One shot regroupés. HETERO, ShikaIno; One shot 1 en ligne. Bonne lecture!


Titre: Le plus beau des cadeaux - 14 février .  
Auteur: Tamyl Sikao (moa :p)  
.  
Série: Naruto .  
Genre: Romance .  
Couple: ShikaIno (POWA)  
.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto-Sama )  
.  
Voila voila, mon deuxième one-shot, merci pour les reviews (3 en tout TT), comme j'avais oublié le disclaimer dans mon autre one -shot (le jour de tes dix huits ans), j'en profite pour le mettre là ;p, il n'a aucun rapport avec l'autre. L'histoire se passe après l'examen Chunnin, on sait juste que Shikamaru est devenu Chunnin. Cette saint valentin se passe à l'occidentale, je voulais que ce soit Shika qui offre le cadeau XD.  
Pour l'instant j'hésite à faire plusieurs one shot séparés, sur la saint valentin, avec d'autres couples . Si vous avez aimé, proposez moi les couples hétéros (désolé mais le yaoi, je me débrouille comme un pied) que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre dans les prochains (en sachant qu'il ya aura déja un NaruHina), Comme Shikamaru et Ino sont fidèles, il n'y a pas de couples qui vont se former avec eux... Voila, donc vous 'navez qu'a proposer (en incluant un pitit commentaire hein, faut pas rêver )  
Lol, non ce n'est pas du chantage xD Je vais partir en vacances, donc les prochains chapitres vont attendre.  
Voila, bonne lecture  
------------------------------------  
  
Un soleil rouge se levait sur Konoha, messager d'une magnifique journée à venir.  
Shikamaru, seul dans sa chambre observait les ruelles désertes; son regard s'arrêta sur le magasin de fleurs que tenaient les parents d'Ino.  
.  
- Oh non... l'expression de son visage se crispa. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, manquant de bousculer sa mère qui venait lui apporter son petit déjeuner.  
.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Ou est ce que tu vas?  
.  
- Faut absolument que je trouve un cadeau pour Ino! s'empressa de répondre le jeune garçon .  
- Hein?  
.  
- C'est la Saint Valentin! répondit-il avant de sortir précipitamment .  
Sa mère esquissa un sourire en le voyant disparaître au loin .  
- Il grandit mon Shikamaru.  
.  
-  
.  
Le jeune Nara courait dans les rues de la ville à en perdre haleine.  
Un cadeau, il fallait un cadeau... mais quoi? Connaissant sa coéquipière, il aurait vraiment du mal à choisir... D'autant plus que la kunoichi ne manquait pas de prétendants, il devrait s'attendre à de la concurrence.  
Lui qui pensait faire sa déclaration à Ino.  
.  
- Galèèèrrrrreeee.... gémit il .  
- Eh Shika, commence pas à déprimer maintenant! .  
Le Chunnin sursauta, Choji se tenait derrière lui .  
- La Saint Valentin hein?  
.  
- Ouais.  
.  
- Ca te réussit pas ce genre de choses! Tu vas en offrir à qui?  
.  
- J'en sais rien.  
Les joues rougissantes de Shikamaru firent sourirent son ami .  
- Ca en serait pas pour... Ino par hasard?  
.  
- Euh... il faut que je me dépêche, sinon les magasins vont euh...fermer, euh... à plus Chôji.  
.  
Son camarade le vit s'éloigner en courant, manquant de renverser plusieurs passants.  
.  
-Les magasins ferment à 18 heures, et il est 8 heures du matin!  
.  
Mais ses tentatives furent vaines, devant la timidité de son meilleur ami, il ne put que sourire, en le soutenant moralement.  
-  
- Bon sang... Ca va être l'enfer aujourd'hui... Elle va sûrement offrir plein de cadeaux à Sasuke... Et si Sasuke ne lui offre rien, elle va déprimer... Et puis est ce qu'elle acceptera seulement mon cadeau? Galère... A ce stade là, autant abandonner... Ouais, j'ai vraiment aucune chance... Moi qui voulait faire la grasse matinée.  
Shikamaru s'affala sur le présentoir des confiseries en pestant, puis lui donna un violent coup de pied.  
.  
Une voix familière surgit derrière le présentoir:  
.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive vieux? mais le jeune garçon blond n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Il scruta le paquet de chocolats avec un gros ruban rose que Shikamaru tenait à la main. Le renard étouffa un rire moqueur.  
.  
- Laisse moi deviner... Pour Ino hein?  
.  
- Naruto! Tais toi! Pfff... Galère... j'aurais jamais du t'en parler... Tu l'as pas dit hein?  
.  
- Non, non, tu peux me faire confiance, tu crois vraiment que je trahirais un secret? Je ne l'ai dit à personne, vraiment.  
.  
- Même pas à Hinata? C'est ta copine pourtant... .  
Naruto lui sourit, puis lui dit calmement .  
- Elle le sait, j'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire.  
.  
- Hein? Eh Naruto! Tu veux m'expliquer? Comment elle peut le savoir?  
.  
Le Gennin eut un regard moqueur et courut vers la sortie sans demander son reste .  
- Tu verras bien! En attendant bonne chance! .  
Il laissa ainsi le brun seul avec ses interrogations. Puis il regarda le paquet qu'il tenait avec un air dégoûté, et le reposa.  
"Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle aime le chocolat..." pensa le jeune garçon, avant de sortir du magasin.  
Tout en marchant dans la rue, il ne cessait de se poser une foule de questions. Il faudrait qu'il innove pour qu'Ino remarque son cadeau.  
Il va falloir que je lui achète autre chose que des chocolats... Un bijou? Bof... Des shurikens ou des kunaïs? Hum... ça risque pas de lui plaire... Et puis, j'ai pas un gros budget… Il sursauta quand il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui assener un grand coup dans le dos.  
.  
- Shikamaru-kun, tu devrais marcher droit... T'as failli te prendre un poteau.  
.  
Le concerné se retourna et aperçut Kiba, qui tenait un sac rempli, dont le contenu le laissait perplexe.  
.  
- C'est quoi tout ça? Des chocolats? Tu comptes les offrir à qui? Tu veux acheter les filles comme ça?  
.  
- Baka! C'est pas des chocolats!  
.  
Il sortit un bijou du sac.  
.  
-Des bracelets?  
.  
- Ouais, on en a reçu tout un stock de la part de mes cousins, ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais.  
.  
- Et tu comptais en faire quoi?  
.  
- Euh... je voulais voir si ça flottait ou si je pouvais faire des ricochets avec.  
.  
- Baka... Des ricochets avec des bracelets? Faut vraiment s'appeler Kiba pour avoir des idées pareilles... .  
- On peut pas le dire si on a jamais essayé! répondit celui-ci avec un air faussement hautain .  
- Tu peux me passer un bracelet?  
.  
L'Inuzuka l'observa avec un regard moqueur:  
  
- Pourquoi? Tu veux devenir plus féminine?  
.  
- Baka!!! C'est pas pour moi... .  
Les remarques moqueuses de Kiba ne firent qu'augmenter sa confusion. Il prit un des présents, son regard s'illumina. Il n'aurait rien à acheter. Il lança un "merci pour le bracelet!" avant de partir précipitamment.  
Kiba ne put que crier un "de rien!",et un "bonne chance" à peine audible , avant de le voir partir sur la colline qui surplombait Konoha.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sur le chemin, Shikamaru se mit à observer le bracelet.  
C'était un bracelet constitué de grosses perles bleues. Il sourit en pensant à la ressemblance de couleur avec les yeux d'Ino. Ce bijou n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est le kanji, présent sur la perle méridienne, le kanji de l'amour.  
Heureusement que Kiba passait par là.  
En arrivant sur la colline, il vit la jeune fille blonde, qui regardait le panorama, en se tenant à la rambarde.  
.  
- J'étais sur que tu étais là .  
- J'étais sure que tu viendrais .  
Il se plaça à côté d'elle, son amie semblait silencieuse, il engagea la conversation .  
- Tu... tu as acheté quelque chose à Sasuke?  
.  
- Non... Ino sourit en voyant l'expression terrorisée de son coéquipier .  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la vraie Ino, la vérité c'est que.  
.  
- Que... le jeune garçon sentit son cœur battre à vive allure .  
- En fait j'ai pas de blé.  
.  
- ... .  
Puis elle éclata de rire.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle riait.  
Shikamaru la regarda longuement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
.  
-Tu as reçu des cadeaux? Demanda-il précautionneusement .  
- Ouais, j'ai reçu au moins dix boites de chocolats... Personne ne me l'a donné en face... Pfff.... Des dégonflés.  
.  
- Moi j'ai un cadeau pour toi... il sortit de sa poche le bracelet azur, puis ajouta: désolé, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer.  
.  
Ino, ravie fit tourner entre ses doigts le présent, puis rougit à la vue du kanji de l'amour.  
.  
- Euh... Shikamaru, tu.  
.  
Il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres, et pour toute réponse, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
.  
- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Ino.  
.  
Il put sentir les battements du cœur de la Gennin s'accélérer, et fut surpris de sa propre audace, puis attendit la réaction de sa partenaire, qui restait muette, mais dont les joues rougissantes trahissaient sa confusion.  
.  
- J'ai été bête... pensa Shikamaru, comment pourrait elle vouloir de moi?  
.  
Déçu, il s'apprêta à partir, quand la jeune fille attrapa sa main.  
.  
- Attends, moi aussi j'ai... j'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
.  
Elle tira l'adolescent vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
.  
- Comment ai-je pu en pas m'en apercevoir? Je suis vraiment... la plus imbécile des Gennins.  
.  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
.  
- Merci.  
.  
Et d'un murmure à peine audible:  
.  
-... de m'avoir offert le plus beaux des cadeaux...  
  
FIN 


End file.
